Surprise of a Lifetime
by csinycastle85
Summary: Bobby's surprise for Alex and another look on how they might exit. My 50th story!
1. Proposal

Title: Surprise of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does.

Author's Note: Okay this idea started out as a one-shot Christmas goodness, but then I thought what if could be another way of seeing how their exit might be? Takes place

Genre: Romance/General

Beta'd by: superfelix (this chapter is so much better because of her!)

Special Thanks to bogoalexea for answering my post on Alex's new address.

Rating: T

Spoilers/Reference: Blind Spot [(Season 6 Episode 1)…again!], Amends (Season 7 Episode 1), Untethered (Season 7 Episode 1), Purgatory (Season 7 Episode 11) and Lady's Man (Season 8 Episode 11)

Chapter 1: Proposal

* * *

December 21, 2009, Winter Solstice…the first day of winter; also signals the arrival of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

Typically Bobby was aloof and detached during these two days. However, this year it was different.

Today he had planned a very special day for the love of his life, Alexandra Samantha Eames; he was going to propose to her.

They had gotten together after admitted their feelings for each other after she was rescued from her abductor. They take it slow and had weathered a lot of rough patches along the way; which included apprehending the real suspect in her late husband's murder, when Bobby got himself suspended, his secret uncover assignment. Then there was then Boz Burnham/Kevin Mulrooney case shook Alex to her core. Bobby sensed it and helped her through the difficulty and their bond and love strengthened even further.

Her family knew it was coming most of their colleagues and their Captain knew because of the obvious chemistry but had managed to hide it from the Brass.

That morning when he woke up he smiled as he jumped out of bed and began getting ready and making final preparations for the life changing day.

Right as Bobby finished making final preparations he gave the lodging in Poughkeepsie a call to reconfirm the reservation he'd made. When he did that he made one final check on the ring he bought for his beloved; he smiled when he saw the ring.

Within in minutes he was bundled up, out the door and on his way.

As he was driving to her place in Forest Hills he remembered the conversation he had with John just a few days prior.

"_Bobby," began John after Bobby asked the all important question, "It is about time. We have been waiting for this time for a long time now."_

When he reached Alex's house forty-five minutes later and parked his car in the driveway, Bobby felt his heart race.

_Okay Bobby this is what you have been planning and waiting for…now go and sweep her off her feet._

With that he took a couple of deep breathes, got out of his car and went up and rang the doorbell.

Moments later the door opened and he smiled when he saw her. She looked so cute in her snow-day outfit; then again she always looked good in what she had on.

"Hey there handsome," Alex whispered in a low sexy voice leaning on the door.

"Hey yourself," replied Bobby and he pulled her from the doorway and into a loving embrace where he left butterfly kisses on neck leading up to her lips where they locked lip until they couldn't breathe anymore.

When they came apart Bobby asked, "Are you ready and packed for our snow day?"

"Yes I am, and I have been looking forward to it for awhile now too."

"Then let's go!"

With that they were off. The ride to Poughkeepsie was slow at first especially when they were getting on the express highway out of Queens as people were making way to his or her selected destination. After that traffic jam all driving was smooth and they were soon at their lodging.

After checking in and putting their luggage in their room it was time for fun. They did everything possible from making snow angels to snowman and sledding down hill and having snowball fights. In between or midst of their activities either Alex or Bobby would try and get in a few kisses.

Following their fun snow day the two cleaned up and were in their room sitting on the couch cuddling in front of the fireplace while enjoying room service and listening to classic Christmas music. As they relaxed in their pajamas and Bobby ran his fingers through Alex's soft blond hair, he thought about how lucky they were to have each and how their lives would change forever. Right then he looked into her eyes and said, "Alex my love there is something I want to tell you."

Alex looked at Bobby keenly and he continued.

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the universe after we professed our love for each other. I never thought I would be able to find someone as beautiful and intelligent as you. Before you I was soul searching for the one for me. Now I found you and have you in my life."

He then moved his right hand to the pocket of his pajamas and pulled out a ring box. When Alex saw the small ring box she felt her breath hitch in throat. She looked at Bobby and gasped when he put it in his left hand opened with his free hand and asked, "My love, you have made me the happiest guy ever now it is my turn. Miss Alexandra Samantha Eames will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Still bowed over and unable to speak Alex eyed the ring, a Pink Sapphire and Diamond Ring set in white gold. When she found her voice, Alex said, "I am truly happy to be in your life and have you in my life and yes Robert Oliver Goren I will marry you!"

Bobby was over the moon as soon as he heard Alex's response. Quickly coming down from his high but still grinning broadly he took the ring out of its cushioning surrounding with his right hand and then letting the box drop the ground he held Alex's left hand and slid the ring on the her ring finger. As soon it was snug on her finger he gently turned her around and at first gave a gentle kiss on her lips which became a loving kiss. When they came up for air they communicated nonverbally it was time to move to where it is more comfortable and before long they gave into sensuous passion.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Planning

Title: Surprise of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does.

Author's Note: I made up the name Lauren Deia for this chapter and Jacques Francois Bessette for this chapter and chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait! So to make up for it two fluffy chapters!

Genre: Romance/General

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: T

Chapter 2: The Planning

* * *

The next morning found the two lovebirds asleep covered by double sheeted comforter with Alex wrapped in Bobby's comforting arms. Alex roused first as the sun weakly shone through the curtains. When she looked in Bobby's peacefully sleeping face she smiled and remembered the night before when they made beautiful love.

While still lying in Bobby's embrace, Alex nuzzled Bobby's neck and soon he stirred.

When he opened his eyes up he smiled when he saw his stunning fiancée smiling back at him.

_This is one of the best things ever, waking up every morning next to my beautiful Alex… I cannot wait. __That is sweet._

After another hour of snuggling in bed, the two lovebirds decided to have breakfast in the cozy rose petal covered bed therefore Bobby ordered room service and had their breakfast delivered. Once that was done they seized the day and started to plan their nuptials by lying out the preliminary plans.

"Bobby have you thought of the day you want to seal our love?"

"I was thinking you can pick first and then we can go from there."

"Ok, hm how about in a month and a half, so on Valentines Day?"

"Might be a big rush but I don't see why not and did you know that February 14th this coming year is also the first day of the Chinese New Year?"

"You know you never fail to amaze me," said Alex as she leaned over and gave Bobby a sweet kiss.

After finishing up the initial details like where to have the ceremony and the reception afterwards and who Alex would ask to be a part of the bridal party and who Bobby would ask to be standing by him, they decide they had laid out sufficient first round plans and went to try out the indoor pool and Jacuzzi.

-x-

As Christmas came and went the planning became hectic for the happy couple and yet they managed to stay level headed; and had gotten in the traditional kiss under the mistletoe, this as an engaged couple.

The day before New Years Eve Celebration with the Eames family Bobby managed to pull of a surprise for his sweetheart.

Liz had mentioned the of well known Manhattan photographer by the name of Jacques Francois Bessette whose customers had to book six months in advance. However, Bobby knew him from his Army days and knew that Jacques owed him one. So he made the call even if it had been a few years since he last talked with him.

"You have called the studios of Jacques Francois Bessette, how may I help you today," answered Lauren Deia, Jacques personal assistant and photographer in-training.

Bobby cleared his voice and asked, "May I speak with Jacques Francois Bessette?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Just tell him an old friend of his."

"Okay hold on just a second."

"Hello?"

"What Jacques I am surprised you don't remember me."

When Jacques heard that familiar voice he instantly knew who it was.

"Wait Bobby Goren? The Bobby Goren who I got to know while in the Army??"

"Yep, it's me."

"It's so good to hear from you after all these years…how about have you been?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Well as you can tell great since I am constantly busy with appointments. I am surprised you were able to catch me now."

"I know me too, I have heard."

"What can I do for you today?"

"Well Jacques I am calling today to make an appointment for photography session. Yes I know I should have booked six months in advance but this is kind of urgent. You see I recently asked my girlfriend of three years to marry me and she accepted, Jacques I am getting married!"

"Wow that is great Bobby, congratulations. You know I remember how you were never able to stay with one girl for very long."

"Well as you can tell I have changed because my fiancée is one incredible and smart woman who can kick butt."

"That's great Bobby congratulations; see I told you that you would find the one for you even if you said it probably wouldn't happen. Now for a session, first when is day you two have picked for your day of bliss?"

"February 14th.

"Oh boy, Bobby you do know I only take appointments half a year in advance."

"Uh but I still remember you and how I taught you a few pointers while in the Army. And it's the last thing I want to do is ask for that favor you promised."

There was pause on Jacques's side as he rubbed his forehead. Now he was remembering making a promise to owe it to Bobby.

"Ok because I promised you a favor for teaching me a few things during our Army days and helping me find a connection to launch my career, um let's see ah yes, I had someone who called before you did to cancel her appointment so I can squeeze you in for 2:30pm on Saturday the ninth of next month will that work for you? This way we can do it outside in the park and if you want at the studio."

"Whoa that is awesome. My fiancée is going to love this; she absolutely loves your work."

"Why tell her thank you and that I look forward to meeting," began Jacques and Bobby filled in for him.

"Alexandra."

"Ah what a beautiful name. So I will see you and Alexandra on the ninth okay? Meet me outside my studio and then we can do your pictures at Central Park. Oh and if you need to change the time let me know okay?"

"Sure not a problem."

When Bobby closed his cell he was feeling happy because he had just made a booking with a photographer who had a long waiting list. He instantly called Alex.

"Hey baby I miss you," said Bobby in a husky voice when as soon as she picked up.

"Awww I miss you too babe," said Alex in a cute voice and added, "I miss being in your arms."

Bobby smiled just at thought of holding her.

"Alex sweetie I have an awesome surprise for you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"You know how Liz made the recommendation for a certain well known photographer?"

"Yeah but how are we going to get an appointment? His customers always reserve half a year in advance."

"Well you might want to sit down because I have something to tell you.

After a few seconds "Okay I am sitting."

"Alex I managed to get us an appointment."

"You WHAT?" screamed Alex to a point that Bobby had to get the phone away from ear.

"I said I managed to get us an appointment."

"No way shut up. Oh Bobby you are the greatest fiancé ever!"

From that moment on he knew the he made Alex's day by making an appointment with a well-known photographer.

The two talked over the next several days and planned out how they were going to wear for their engagement photo shoot.

Alex still couldn't believe that Bobby managed to get them an appointment on such short notice! She knew that she was going to have to wear something make Bobby melt when he sees her.

New Years with her family was especially happy with all of the Eames pitching into help with the wedding plans on top of the celebrating the upcoming new year.

The week leading up the photo shoot went well. They were able to hide their engagement from the Brass, even if the rest of MCS were able to figure out the love between the two detectives and there were no new cases.

Then came Saturday, the day of the photo shoot and Alex was beyond excited. For their engagement photo shoot she had on powder blue belted knit turtleneck top matched with charcoal metallic tweed jacket. She put on the black skinny boot cut jeans that Bobby loved on her and her knee high boots. Since Bobby had told her they were also going to have their picture taken at the studio she brought along a top that she knew she would get Bobby.

By 12:30pm she was starting to get anxious. Bobby said he was going to take her to go to lunch and then their shoot. After Bobby had knocked on her door signaling his arrival she ran and opened the door and felt her heart palpitate when she saw him. He had gone for the tough guy persona with his leather jacket and white shirt with jeans that made his butt even more irresistible.

"Hey baby," began Bobby as he took her into his arms after taking in how amazing she looked before holding her close in his arms.

He then followed the compliment by saying in a low sexy voice he whispered into her ear, "You look absolutely yummy."

As Alex relished being in Bobby's muscular arms she replied in a sensual voice, "Well you look so hot in that outfit of yours my love."

The way she said it almost caused Bobby to want to ravish her right then and there and forget about the appointment but thought better.

"Are you ready for our photo shoot?"

Alex who was still experiencing the shivers and goosebumps from the way they had flirted she nodded.

After sharing a delicious lunch at Heartfelt Diner they were off to meet the photographer.

When they arrived at the studio, Jacques was standing at his car ready with an assistant and waiting for their arrival.

As Alex pulled to the curb, Bobby rolled down the window and called out to the photographer.

"Hey Jacques thanks for meeting us today!"

"Don't mention it is my pleasure," paused Jacque and then asked, "Where shall have the session take place?"

"How about Central Park?"

"We my assistant and I shall follow you there presumably?"

"That is fine with me, is that okay with you Alex?"

"Of course Bobby."

After driving a short to Central Park from Jacques' Park Avenue studio.

When they reached their location and found parking spots rather easily despite it being a Saturday Bobby and Jacques caught up quickly before making the introduction.

"Jacques this lady right here," began Bobby as he pulled Alex into his arms, "My fiancée and the love of my life, Alexandra Samantha Eames."

Then turning to his sweetheart he said, "Alex baby, this is Jacques Francois Bessette."

"It is a pleasure meet the woman who has captured my friend's heart. You certainly are very beautiful."

Alex blushed a bit at what Jacques said and made Bobby only grin broadly.

As they walked to their first location, the ice rink, Bobby told Alex how he got the appointment.

"Sweetie, I bet you are dying to know what I got the appointment."

"You got that right my handsome hunk," Alex responded in her usual snarky response.

"Well when I was back in the Army Jacques there was new a bit of a loner, and being me I felt sorry for him so I befriended him and helped him out teaching a few things I learned on my own. As I was getting ready to go home I give him a number to a photographer I knew to jump start Jacques career. With that Jacques became ever more grateful and told me he owed me a favor."

When Jacques heard Bobby's account he smiled as he knew if it hadn't been for Army Sergeant Robert O. Goren he wouldn't be where he is today.

With that when they reached the ice rink they started the shoot with Jacques doing the photo shoot himself.

The day of the shoot the day itself was beautiful as the snow that had just fallen the night before making the surroundings in Central Park picturesque.

During the shoot they decided first to have their shots while ice skating around which they were lucky to find the rink relatively empty. After that they found a fence and had their picture taken with Bobby leaning on the fence and wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and Alex had her right arm around Bobby's waist while her hand on Bobby's chest with the ring showing and sparkling vibrantly in the crisp winter sun. This was followed by a few pictures of them pressing forehead to forehead and smiling blissfully.

All throughout the shoot Jacques was amazed in how flawless all the pictures had been.

He smiled and thought _what these two have is real genuine love._

The outside photo shoot had concluded they headed back to Jacques' studio for the indoor shoots.

As soon as Alex had stepped out of the dressing room wearing the top that she had picked, a gray sleeveless metallic sequin top that hugged her curves nicely and complimented her toned arms, she noticed the look on Bobby's face.

_I knew that this top would get to him! _

She was right and Bobby just couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"You look absolutely scrumptious in that top," Bobby said in a low rousing voice into her ear which once again caused to get goosebumps feeling.

Before long they were surrounded by artificial snow blowing around them while Jacques was taking the pictures. This time around Bobby held Alex in his lap; in most shots they were either smiling or laughing; and in one shot he managed to sneak in a kiss.

The final shot they did was them in wedding attire that Jacques had ready in his studio.

Jacques thought, _this was the easiest photo shoot he has done. The two of them are so photogenic._

As their session wrapped up and they were back in their usual clothing, Jacques said to them, "Okay you two I had a pleasure taking your photos. I will have the pictures to you in a week AND I am giving you guys a major discount, 40% off."

When Bobby and Alex heard Jacques' generous offer, they jaws dropped.

"Oh Jacques you didn't have to," said Bobby still flabbergasted.

"Oh yes I do. If it hadn't been for you teaching me a few things while in the Army, well yeah my experience would have been a whole lot different. Plus, it's my wedding gift to you."

Finally after overcoming the shock Bobby and Alex looked at each other made a quick decision.

"Jacques, Bobby and I were wondering if you would be the photographer for our big day."

This time it was Jacques to be bowled over.

"I would be honored to be the photographer for your big day."

After giving Jacques all the details he needs they were on their way to dinner and then back to Alex's place.

The moment they reached her place at Forest Hills, Bobby pinned Alex against the door and began to ravish her like the way he wanted to before their photo shoot. Alex didn't have much time to think let alone react quickly enough when Bobby surprised her like that; but when she was able to get her brain working she gently pushed him from her but then quickly pulled him towards the bedroom as they gave into another sensuous night.

-x-

True to his word Jacques send over the photos from their shoot and all of them were absolutely breathtaking.

When it came time to mail the invitations they picked the one fitting photo include with the invites, the one of Bobby leaning on the fence with Alex in his embrace. After that Alex and Bobby went over one last time the guest invite lists.

"From our mutual friends there's Captain Ross, ME Elizabeth Rodgers, Megan Wheeler, Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek, Ron and Theresa Carver and their two boys Benjamin and Eric."

"Check."

"From SVU we have Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Captain Cragen, George Huang, Casey Novak, and ME Melinda Warner."

"Got it."

"Then from Homicide, Lt. Anita Van Buren and Jack McCoy."

"Ok."

"Finally it is Jimmie and Angie Deakins and their two girls Eliza and Caroline, and of course Lewis and his family."

"Ditto."

"I guess that covers it and that is," Alex paused and counted, "Twenty six people, how about we put the cap at forty people total?"

"Okay that is a good idea," said Bobby.

Alex then added, "Bobby I know everything will be just perfect for our day we become one."

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	3. Their Day

Title: Surprise of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, or the mothership Law and Order Dick Wolf and NBC do. I also do not own Jesu, Joy of Man's Desire, Bridal Chorus, or Wedding; they belong to Johann Sebastian Bach, Richard Wagner, and Felix Mendelssohn respectively.

Author's Note: Jacques Francois Bessette appears in this chapter as the wedding photographer along was as appearances by Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek along with the crew from LO: SVU and the mothership Law and Order.

Genre: Romance/General

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: T

Chapter 3: Their Day

* * *

Pressing the vision into our hearts,  
the day we no longer live apart.  
One love to share, a dream come true,  
the day we vow to say  
"I do"

You're invited to the wedding of  
Alexandra Samantha Eames  
and  
Robert Oliver Goren  
on Fourteenth of February Two Thousand and Ten

at Half Past Twelve in the Afternoon**  
**at the _St. Brennan Catholic Church  
8174 W. 87__th__ Street  
Manhattan, NY_

_Reception to take place at the Manhattan's Hilton Hotel Grand Banquet Room_

_RSVP Thirty-first of January at 631-555-2798

* * *

_

Alex had awoken the next morning in the hotel room in her childhood bedroom and smiled broadly…it was February 14 the most romantic day of the year and first day of the Chinese New Year; the day that she would become Mrs. Robert Oliver Goren had arrived. The day that she had dreamed of since the day they had gotten together.

When she gotten out of bed and had headed down to the kitchen she savored in her morning scent…coffee

"Good morning mom," said Alex when she saw Andrea preparing her favorite breakfast consisting of waffles and French toast.

"Morning, sweetie," said Andrea and then added, "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Of course I am mom. Hey where's dad?"

"He and the guys along with Lewis are getting Bobby ready. It is just us, Carolyn and Megan, and Liz."

As Alex and her mom chatted for a short time before the rest of them came downstairs to get the final preparations started.

Meanwhile Bobby had been up since 5am; his nervous energy had kept him up the most of the night but then again he never slept much either. One thing was for certain, he was super excited; in seven and a half hours he and Alex had chosen to become united as one.

At 6:45am, Lewis, along with John, Ethan, Jake, and Peter had arrived at Bobby's place to take to get a hearty breakfast before going to barber shop and then the church to get dressed.

While having Lewis made a toast using their coffee cups, "To Bobby may he and Alex be happy forever and always."

"Here, here," chimed the guys as they clinked their coffee cups.

By the time they arrived at the church, Bobby saw Jacques arriving as well.

He told the guys to go in first so he could go and talk with the photographer.

"Hey Jacques thanks for coming today," said Bobby giving Jacques a handshake.

"Not a problem. I am just happy to be here and help capture yours and Alexandra special day."

They talked for a little bit longer before they headed into the church.

While in the church the guys got ready and Jacques did the first round of pictures. One group picture, one picture of Bobby and Lewis, one picture of Bobby and Logan, one picture of Bobby, Ethan, Jake and Peter, and finally one of Bobby and John.

Meanwhile after Alex, Andrea, Carolyn, Megan and Liz had finished their breakfast and were off to the salon to get their hair and makeup ready.

When they arrived at the church and had settled in, and Alex was zipped into her gown they heard a knock on the door.

Alex looked at Megan nervously as she went to open the door. The last thing they needed is for Bobby to Alex in her gown as Alex was superstitious about not letting the groom seeing the bride in her gown for the ceremony.

They all sighed a big sigh of relief and they saw it was the wedding photographer

"Alexandra, you look absolutely stunning today."

"Why thank you Jacques. Allow me to introduce you to the people in the room."

After all the quick introductions, Jacques asked, "Is this a good time for photos or should we wait?"

"No, no this is a perfect time."

After Alex had her pictures with her bridal party as a whole, and then with each individual bridal party member and then with the flower girls Katelyn, Madison, and Margot and then with Nathan, and finally one with Andrea, Jacques left them to settle back into what they were doing before.

As it was nearing the start of the ceremony Alex who was been calm all morning was still tranquil.

After the time honored traditions had been completed, the bridal party had gone to take their places both Alex and Andrea were startled by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Andrea.

"It is I," said John in a very fatherly voice and the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is the bride ready? Because the bridegroom is starting to get a little anxious now."

"Okay I am ready dad," said Alex then looking at Andrea and said, "Well looks like it's time!"

Andrea nodded and then went to take her seating place leaving Alex a few minutes to herself.

It wasn't long before she was ready. She grabbed her bouquet of roses and lilies and opened the door.

"Baby girl you look absolutely beautiful. The groom won't know what hit him. Ready?"

"Yes I am."

While the guests were waiting for the ceremonies to start Olivia turned to Elliot and Casey and said "It is amazing how quickly they got everything together."

"I know what you mean," said Casey, "I probably would have gone nuts with that short amount of time.

The rest of the crowd went to chat and catch up with the crew from Manhattan 2-7 division.

Meanwhile Bobby stood at the front of the altar calmly waiting. He had on a two-button notch lapel with microfiber white point collar shirt, Herringbone Gold vest and tie, shiny black shoe and black/gold stud and cufflink set. His best man Lewis wore a Two-Button Notch Lapel matched with a Herringbone Gold vest and tie and the groomsmen Mike Logan and Alex's brother Ethan wore matching Three-Button Super 100's Notch Lapel matched with Herringbone Gold vest and tie.

As Bach's "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desire" was being played as the bridal party processional music, the church door opened as one by one each member of the bridal party made their way down the aisle all in Persimmon dresses. Liz and Megan sported spaghetti crinkle chiffon long babydoll dress with a beaded bodice and a wrap the maid of honor. After the bridesmaids came the maid of honor Carolyn in her strapless satin ball gown with criss cross ruched bust and beading. The bridal party was followed by the ring boy, Nathan who looked adorable in a suit that matched the groomsmen. After Nathan reached where Peter was standing, the by angelic flower girls Katelyn, Madison, and Margot in their matching ivory satin princess A-line gown with spaghetti straps and lace up back with Persimmon band and hem made their way done throwing a mixture of rose, lily, and camellia petals.

As the bridal party had taken their places, the ushers and Alex's brother Jake and brother-in-law Peter closed door briefly, Alex with John to her was as ready as she will ever be when the door opened again when the Bridal Chorus began to play. When Bobby saw Alex it felt as if a rug was pulled from under him. Alex looked breathtaking in her soft white strapless organza A-line gown with cascading apron back and bow with apple as the color trim.

As Alex made her way down the aisle, she smiled at Bobby, her family and friends, and as all the guests smiled back.

When Alex saw Bobby in his tux she felt her heart pound in her throat, _wowie he looks so hot and yummy in his tuxedo._

After Alex and John reached the altar the minister stepped forward and asks, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," answered John.

Then John opens the veil gives Alex a kiss before closing it.

As John gives Bobby Alex's hand he tells Bobby, "Please take care of Alex."

"I will John," replied Bobby.

After John takes his seat next to Andrea, Alex has Carolyn hold her bouquet Alex and Bobby joined hands with Bobby as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Robert Oliver Goren and Alexandra Samantha Eames in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Alexandra and Robert are standing here today because a person in their life introduced them.

The minister paused when Alex and Bobby turned around and looked at Deakins and smiled at him.

The minister at that time continued service with the time-honored wedding ritual.

Following the sacraments he added, "At this moment Alexandra and Bobby would like to exchange vows they wrote them selves. Go ahead Alexandra."

Alex looking deeply into Bobby's eyes and began her vow.

"Bobby who would have thought when we began working together at MCS exactly a decade ago that we would be standing here today? It is hard to imagine that I almost gave up on you but I am glad I didn't. From the time we clicked our friendship began to form a special friendship and as time went on our bond grew. Bobby, you are my knight in shining armor especially after time I was kidnapped and the time when the Mulrooney case shook me to my core. I am also glad we hung on we hit a few rough patches. My vow to you is that I will always be there no matter what comes our way, we can face it together. I love you Bobby with all my heart and all my soul."

Bobby smiled and as he said his vows.

"Alex, my love you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I am glad that you decided not to give up on me because from that very first day I had fallen in love with you. I held back in telling you because I thought it would be best form a friendship first. Alex, you are my rock especially during the hard times I went through, with my mom's death, finding out who my real dad is, my suspension and all the other things that happened. Everything about you amazes me. My vow to you is together we will face head on whatever life throws at us. I love you Alex with all my heart and all my soul."

After a brief pause in following the touching vows the minister continued the service as he looked at Alex and asked, "Do you Alexandra Samantha Eames take Robert Oliver Goren to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Alex with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

He then turned to Bobby and asked the same question, "Do you Robert Oliver Goren take Alexandra Samantha Eames to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Bobby beaming and answered, "I do."

After a few seconds of silence, the minister spoke once again.

"It is now time for Alexandra and Robert to exchange rings; may I please have the rings?"

Nathan then stepped forward and the minister picked up the rings that two of them had picked out.

Blessing the rings as he then said, "Now in the exchanging of the rings it signifies love that is continual and never ends."

The minister then turned to Alex and said, "Alexandra would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Robert's finger, and repeat after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Alex smiled as she got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Bobby's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

The minister then turned Bobby and said, "Robert would you please take this ring and as you slid it on Alexandra's finger, and repeat after me, "And with this ring, I thee wed."

Bobby with a boyish grin on his face got the ring, slowly slid the ring on to Alex's finger and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

"Alexandra and Robert have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Robert you may kiss your bride."

Bobby smiling widely opens the veil, tilts his head to his right, placing his hands at the back of her head and a gentle kiss on her lips which lead a deeper kiss as Alex wound her arms around Bobby's neck. As they kissed the guests clapped and continued even after they stopped.

While the ceremony was taking place Jacques did his best in taking as many breathtaking pictures as he could.

The minister then said to the guests, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Robert Oliver Goren".

Right as the minister made the final announcement, the guests clapped and cheered as the Wedding March began to play.

Right before everyone proceeded to the reception area, Jacques took many pictures of the newlyweds with the bridal party and groomsmen and then with the in-laws separately and then all together.

The reception was a grand occasion and the bride and groom enjoyed themselves to the fullest all the while receiving multitude of congratulations.

While the reception was taking place Jacques did his best in taking as many breathtaking pictures as he could.

As the reception continued on, Alex and Bobby completed the last of the wedding customs which included of tossing the bouquet which Carolyn caught and the tossing of the garter which Mike caught; when Alex and Bobby saw the way the two lucky recipients looked at each other they knew that it wouldn't be long before it would their turn.

A half hour later the newlyweds ran out of the reception hall as they were showered by rice. They were on their way to a two week honeymoon in Lake Tahoe where Bobby had lots in store for his darling wife.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading for Chapter 3 of "Surprise of a Lifetime". Chapter 4 to follow, and as always reviews are appreciated.


	4. Shock and No Choice

Title: Surprise of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does.

Author's Note: Maybe all took the option of leaving at the same time and form a PI team with Carolyn Barek and Mike Logan? All three (Alex, Bobby, and Ross) will leave physically unscathed.

A/N 2: B.M.A.R.C.= **B**obby **M**ike **A**lex **R**oss **C**arolyn

Special Thanks to: superfelix and Humor in a Bittersweet Life for a few word descriptions, and to bogoalexea and TriStateCopFan for their reviews and to CSI SVU CI FAN making this story a favorite!

Genre: Romance/General

Beta'd by: superfelix

Rating: T

Chapter 4: Shock and No Choice

* * *

Their two week honeymoon in Lake Tahoe was more romantic than Alex could ever have imagined it. They spent time sightseeing via helicopter, snuggling and stealing a few kisses while under a blanket during a sunset sleigh ride which at the end the ride they had a romantic dinner and fed each other in a private room, took many pictures of the beautiful Tahoe scenery, and wrapping it all up with ski lift tickets where had fun skiing as they fell on their cushioned bottoms and having fun in general.

However, they spent most of their honeymoon making love to each other which was both sizzling and steamy.

While they were in their own little fantasy world trouble was boiling over back at 1PP.

When the Brass found out Alex and Bobby's marriage most of them had let it go in order to keep the best detective pair together; everyone that is except for the Chief of D's Kenny Moran who would not leave the issue alone. He had thought the relationship would fizzle out after awhile.

The first person who came to their defense was Ross who knew that even if they were partners, the two were meant for each other, even the ME Liz Rodgers knew that.

"Really Chief couldn't you have just dropped this matter by now?"

"No Danny that is the point. My best detective married to the department whack job? This is outrageous. No more like shameful and unacceptable."

Ross was rubbing his head; he felt a nasty headache coming on and the Chief's attitude was not helping.

Ross then tried to reason with Moran, "Look even if Detective Goren is the department whack job, he is a impressive detective."

The moment what Ross said left his mouth he knew it was a bad idea as he saw Moran becoming even more furious.

"Well tell them that if they want to stay together then they risk being split up or transferred to separate deparments. I will not tolerate it period."

"You know chief you are a real pain in the butt and a major one at that," said Ross exasperatedly and then added, "If you cannot allow the two best detectives to work here then you have two weeks notice of resignation."

With that Ross walked out of the Chief of D's office leaving Moran flabbergasted at what he just heard.

When the happy couple got back, they received a barrage of congratulations from a lot the well wishers, including Megan who was here for a visit and had brought along her daughter Margot.

Ross who had seen the pair walk in, knew he had to deliver the news and soon. As soon as Bobby had helped Alex out of her coat and had hung it up for her, they heard their names being called loud and clear.

"Detectives Eames and Goren I would like to see both of you in my office please."

Alex and Bobby looked at each other and Alex said, "Uh-oh I don't like the sound of his voice."

When they reached Ross' office and had gone in and closed the door, Ross blurted what needed to be said.

"Detectives I have some news and it is not good. I had a _**talk**_ with Moran a few days ago and he said the two are at risk of being split up or transferred to other department to work apart."

"What the heck, why?" fumed a livid Alex.

"The clue lies on both your ring fingers."

When they looked down it was then they knew.

"That prick, h-how dare he do this to us," huffed Bobby.

"I know what you mean," began Ross and added, "Since he is being a complete pain, I have given my two weeks notice to resign."

"Sir you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, I have had enough of this."

Alex then added, "Sir if you're resigning from the NYPD then we are too, as a matter of fact we will go right now and compose our two weeks notice letter."

Ross paused again and then said, "Okay you two may go now and start cleaning out your work area and begin filling out the forms. You can let both Nichols and Wheeler."

The two left in downed spirits, they were now out of a job, what where they to do?

When Nichols saw them with frowns on their faces he knew something was up.

He walked over to them and to see what was wrong.

"Hey is anything wrong? I mean something is up from your body language when you two were talking with Ross."

"Yeah Chief of D's Moran is making a big deal out of us being married and threatened to split us up or have us reassigned to separate jobs. Since Ross decided to give his two weeks notice, we are giving our two weeks notice as well."

Nichols gave them an unreadable face but then said, "Well I sorry that the Chief is acting like a total pain in the butt...then again he was like this when Ross and I were working partners. If there is anything I can do let me know okay?"

"Thanks Nichols," began Alex and then Bobby added, "We appreciate your concern and support."

Right then Megan came up to find out what was going on but found out before she opened her mouth.

"The Chief said he wasn't going to allow us working under his command while being married, so we are resigning rather than get split up or reassigned."

Megan didn't know what to say except, "How dare he?"

Alex just gave a shrug as she went back to clearing out her work area and then proceeded to fill out the necessary forms.

Right as they were getting off work, they received a phone call and were in the car heading home Alex felt her phone buzz.

"Hey Alex," said Carolyn cheerfully.

"Hey Carolyn," replied Alex trying to sound gloomy but failed.

"What's wrong? Wait how about you, Bobby, Mike and I can talk about it over dinner, mine and Mike's treat."

Alex pondered she had wanted to go home and snuggle with Bobby but spending time with their closest friends and then snuggling with Bobby later seemed like a win-win situation.

"Okay what time?" asked Alex.

"How about 7:30 at Mario's?

"Sure Bobby and I will meet you there."

When Alex and Bobby arrived at Mario's Italian Restaurant at the appointed time, Carolyn saw them and knew from the looks on their face something was definitely not right; and she and Mike were about to find out.

"Hey Alex, hey Bobby thanks for coming," said Mike.

"Thanks for having us?"

They proceeded to chat and catch up a bit as Carolyn and Mike found out more about the romantic honeymoon.

Carolyn knew it would a sore subject but she decided it would be best for the two let it out and so she asked, "Um you guys I noticed that the two of you were downtrodden earlier, do you want to talk about it?"

Alex and Bobby looked at each other then Alex spoke up.

"That butt-head of a Chief of D's threatened to split us up or reassign us because we are married."

"How dare that ugly pig," blurted out Carolyn fuming.

"Yeah seriously Moran is a narcissist who is jealous of Bobby," exclaimed Mike.

"Yeah not to mention he's arrogant for sure," said Alex.

"No doubt he's egotistical," added Bobby.

When they had finished cursing at Moran, surprisingly enough both Alex and Bobby felt a whole better.

"I am glad that Ross was there to stick up for us in our absence and was willing to resign because of us," said Bobby with a newfound respect for Ross.

Both Carolyn and Mike raised their eyebrows at that revelation.

"You know Mike and I are thinking of starting of Private Investigation team, maybe you, Bobby, and Ross if wants, can join up. Together we can make a dynamic team."

The Alex and Bobby looked at each other and thought it was a pretty good idea. Considering now that Ross was out of a job as well, this one way to make it up to him. Is that whole new situation not a little bit too easy?

"Okay when we go and finish cleaning out our stuff and turn in the paperwork we go and have a talk with Ross and we'll let you know."

The rest of dinner they continued to chat and catch up with each other.

When they got back to their place in Forest Hills, Alex took of her shoes first and picked up the mail and saw their wedding pictures had arrived and went over to couch to sit down and take a look at the pictures. They had been living together since the month prior to their wedding as they had decided to let the lease on Bobby's apartment expire.

"Wow he is fast," said Alex as she opened the envelope and gently pulled out the pictures and began looking through them and was amaze what she saw.

After Bobby had taken his shoes off he too went to see for himself and was astonished.

As soon as he had gotten to the couch and sat down he snaked his right arm around her waist, brought her in and gave her a kiss on the head he said, "Wow this pictures are really incredible! Look at the both of us…so happy; and you, you looked stunningly gorgeous as usual."

Alex put the pictures down on the coffee table, turned on and kissed Bobby full on the lips with all the passion she had in her.

At which time when they had to come up for air they parted and leaned forehead to forehead Alex said something Bobby instantly agreed to.

"I was thinking maybe we should have Jacques be our official family photographer."

"He is so going to love that!"

After a little while longer at the couch and thumbing through their pictures they both decided to call it a night as they had work to do next morning.

As the former dynamic duo of MCS were wrapping up all the loose ends and had cleaned out the remainder of their stuff, briefed Zach's new partner what to expect, turned in the forms turned in their badges, guns, and work IDs and signed off they then talked to Ross about the offer.

"Captain," began Alex as they were in the elevator on their way down.

"Hey I am no longer your captain, you can just call me Ross or by first name."

Bobby thought _Oh boy here we go again_.

"Uh ok," began Alex and afterward said, "A few days ago we talked with Mike Logan and former fellow MCS detective Carolyn Barek and they wanted Bobby and I to join their P.I. team and they offered you a spot on the team as well."

Ross was a bit astonished when he heard the offer and before he could say anything Bobby added, "We owe you one because you stood up for us in our absence."

Ross thought about it. He had been considering find a job in the private sector and that would allow him to spend more time with his boys. But then again this would be that opportunity, how could he turn down such an offer?

"Okay I like that idea, I will get back to you as soon as possible."

It was only a month later that B.M.A.R.C. Private Investigators began its operations.

It didn't take long for B.M.A.R.C. to be wildly popular amongst the residents NYC, the state of New York and even out of state thanks to word of mouth and happy clients; they even had help from Zach Nichols and Megan Wheeler, and even Deakins pitched in. When Moran got a hold of it he was livid that he almost popped an artery, he didn't expect them to be so well of so quickly.

However, before their PI business was off the ground and running Alex and Bobby made a discovery.

On the morning that B.M.A.R.C. was to start up, Alex began to feel sick to stomach.

Alex started to feel queasy and dashed from the kitchen to the bathroom as fast as she could. Concerned for his wife's well being, Bobby put down the newspaper and went to the bathroom just in time to hear the toilet flushing.

"Alex, honey, are you okay?" asked Bobby in a worried voice as he knocked on the door.

When the door opened and saw that Alex looked a bit ashen he was even more at unease.

"I am fine it is probably just the cold bug that has been going around."

Bobby who was still uneasy nodded and remembered how Lewis had just gotten over the same bug.

After Alex convinced Bobby to go ahead and help out with the setup with a promise to stay home for the day he had left Alex made a quick call to her gynecologist and made an appointment for later that morning for she had a feeling that her throwing up could be something that could change hers and Bobby's life forever.

By evening the good news had sunken in, so she made preparations for telling Bobby.

Meanwhile as Bobby was on his way home he thought about how Alex was doing. He couldn't help but worry about his darling wife.

When he got home the first thing he asked after giving Alex a hug and loving kiss, "How are you feeling baby?"

Hearing Bobby calling her baby gave her goosebumps and for a good reason.

When Alex led him to the couch and they both sat down, she began to tell him what she had rehearsed in her head.

"Bobby, remember how we talked about starting a family soon and how I wasn't feeling well this morning?"

Bobby nodded and waited for Alex to go on.

"Well sweetie, I found out the reason that caused it," Alex paused and then continued as she place her hands on her abdomen, "Bobby honey we're going to be parents, I am pregnant!"

It took awhile for Bobby to process the news that Alex delivered him. Then it dawned on him…he was going to be a dad.

Once the news had fully sunken in, he jumped for joy and grabbed Alex and spun her around before putting back down quickly; she was carrying their offspring.

-x-

Pregnancy seemed to agree with Alex. As she grew bigger and bigger with the passing months, she also glowed stunningly and everyone was as happy as they could possibly be.

As time went on the people around them began to notice the positive change in Alex and it became obvious to the fact she was carrying twins.

Even when with business booming Alex was helping out even it was desk jobs.

Then one day it happened; her and Bobby's kids decide to make an early entrance when she went into labor after the water broke.

Luckily everyone was there and helped out the minute it happened.

It wasn't before the action kicked in with Carolyn as Alex's leaning support and Mike wiping off the sweat, and Ross being on standby with clean towels did Bobby help deliver two healthy babies, Andrea Frances Goren and John Wesley Goren.

Yep everything that has happened are in their life has been more than one surprise of a lifetime.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading the concluding chapter of "Surprise of a Lifetime". As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
